The Twelve days of Hetalia
by tygr3eyz
Summary: Twelve one-shots about the countries during the holiday season. :   Will have yaoi/shonen-ai, and some of our favorite vulgar countries .


**A/N** Wanted to do something for Christmas D This will be at least 12 Christmas one-shots! I will TRY and upload everyday, but it's finals week so... It'll probably have to wait until the weekend.

Ooh, and I always forget this(but not today):

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa and Studio Dean!

* * *

><p><em>On the first day of Christmas, My true love gave to me!<em>

_Italy hanging from a tree!_

There he was again, waving his arms happily towards me. This had to be at least the third time he has gone and done this this week. Why do I even allow him to do such things is a question I would love to have answered.

"Ve~ Germany came to save me again!"

I sighed at the sight of his tearful face. He was always counting on me to come save him.

"Ja, ja. But next time you're getting yourself down from there. One day I von't be able to save you, Italy. You have to understand that."

"But Germany, I wouldn't be able to take care of myself!"

"Then learn to keep out of trouble!"

I adjusted my scarf as I prepared to climb the ladder. The small Italian that was hanging above stated to hum. Always distracted Italy. Maybe if he wasn't so distracted he would figure out what was wrong with the contraption he and Poland were trying to create.

"Ve~ Germany! It can help us win the war!"

"Now Italy I really don't believe-"

"Please! I really want to do something for you, Germany!"

Germany sighed once again. Something he did a lot lately because of his smaller Latin friend. "Very vell, but don't hurt yourself."

I warned him clearly! Ever since Poland showed him that "eject" seat he keeps trying to perfect it. I know he'll only use it for even faster retreats, but his face was so serious at that time.

"I really want to do something for you, Germany!"

He can be so sweet at times. ...

Damn it, these- these thoughts. I can't believe how often I've been getting them often. "Italy is so cute. He's so nice. His pasta is so delicious. I hope he comes to my bed again tonight." That last one, it's not what you think. But Gott, I don't understand why they keep coming, or why I feel so happy when I'm with Italy. Maybe, maybe I'm... No it's not that. Definitely not that. Maybe...

"Hey, Germany."

I looked up startled. "Oh, um yes?" He was probably wondering why I was taking so long. Oh dear, what would I tell him if he asked?

"Don't you think this tree would be great for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Ve~ Si, it's only in a few weeks!"

I had totally forgotten about it. Italy made us celebrate Christmas even during battle. "I need to get him a nice present!" I thought as I climbed the ladder.

"Hmm, well it is a very pretty tree." I got to where the Italian was hanging I made him lean over my shoulder as I worked out the branch that was stuck to his pants.

"Ve~ Germany."

"Yes, Italy?"

"Your butt is so big, he he~!" He slapped my ass and I freaked out. "ITALY!" My foot slipped and somehow pushed the ladder to the floor. I tried to hold on to Italy, but the branch he was stuck on broke with our combined weights.

"GAAH!"

THUNK!

I was in pain for a while before opening my eyes, and when I did Italy was on top of me.

"Chechechecheche!" He was making little pained noises as he rubbed his back. His little face showed pain and anger. He looked so adorable. I chuckled. "Ve? Germany! I'm sorry!" He said getting off of me. I laughed more once I sat up. "Don't worry about it!" I said between laughs. He seemed confused at my sudden change of humor (and so was I, a little), but he wasn't going to question it and started laughing with me.

Once we calmed down he sat next to me and looked up at the tree. "So what do you say, do you think we should get together with Japan and decorate it?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said and moved closer to him. He didn't seem to mind and actually leaned back on me happily.

Maybe this Christmas I'd find out my real feelings, and maybe I'll tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Just another thing, I need help with "Four calling birds" "Eight maids a-milking" "Nine ladies dancing" and "Eleven pipers piping" They don't have to be romantic, or have to have the number in the title, just, help me with ideas! Oh and also, to keep everyone happy no OC's for this one. :( But it's ok 'cause I still love all our beautiful canon countries! :)


End file.
